Ángel de la Navidad
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: "Y entonces vio la sonrisa de ella mientras le ayudaba con la limpieza, pasando un poco el paño de cocina sobre la mesa, y tuvo la efímera tentación de sonreír. Ella era como un ángel. Un ángel de la Navidad." [Reto Navideño del Grupo "Rivetra Fans".]


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador Hajime Isayama.

Se supone que ésto correspondería al Reto Navideño de Rivetra Fans.

Sé que no es muy Rivetra, pero me gusta describir los principios de su relación así, además para el fluff/smut/cursilería total..no me lean a mí (?).

Y este reto, regalito navideño era para Cony García, no sé si me leerá pero bueno, a pesar de no estar en el fandom tan activamente como antes el Rivetra sigue siendo una otp que me puede y mucho.

* * *

 **Ángel de la Navidad.**

* * *

Para Levi la Navidad era una porquería porque también era su cumpleaños.

Recordaba muy poco a su madre, recordaba que ese día mientras muy poca gente en la Ciudad Subterránea tenían ese "Espíritu Navideño"; su madre lo abrazaba y le decía "Feliz Cumpleaños, hijo", junto con algún regalo que no causaba envidia pero que de todas formas al venir de su madre él agradecía. Y eso era todo.

A fin de cuentas mucho más que eso su madre no podía darle; uno creería que al ser una prostituta le iría bien, era todo lo contrario.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba recordando más de lo necesario pensó en otra cosa.

¿Ya había comprado bastante té para aquél día? ¿Se había olvidado de limpiar alguna habitación?

Sin embargo esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un dulce aroma.

Levi levantó el rostro, no le extrañaba que la persona de ese dulce olor fuera Petra, y efectivamente era ella.

Notó que llevaba un vestido rojo con detalles en blanco, parecía un vestido nuevo aunque no lucía como la ropa que ella solía usar.

Además, mierda, la falda era demasiado corta.

—¿No te estás cagando de frío con estar mostrando tanta piel?

Cualquiera escuchándolo hubiera pensando que estaba celoso o que odiaba a las mujeres, pero nada de eso, simplemente estaba extrañado de que Petra estuviera vestida de esa forma; aunque para sus adentros no le molestaba a fin de cuentas ella era bonita, y al serlo la ropa no le quedaba tan ridícula.

Ella se sonrojó visiblemente al escucharlo y miró hacia la puerta, con una expresión de querer huir.

—Oh, para nada; Sargento —comentó la joven con un tono de voz que Levi pocas veces escuchaba, pero de aquellas pocas veces dirigidas hacia él. —Estoy bien.

Él se encogió de hombros y siguió con su actividad.

A Petra la extrañaba que ese hombre, incluso en días navideños, se pusiera a limpiar y no a descansar.

Lo vio limpiar el marco de la ventana con cierta frustración, seguramente la ventana tenía una mancha que no podía quitar.

—Oiga, Sargento…

—¿Qué? —la voz de Levi había sonado ciertamente fastidiada mientras volteaba la cabeza para mirar a la joven, había pensando que se había ido.

—¿Por qué no celebra Navidad el Comandante y la Mayor? —preguntó Petra.

Levi la miró ciertamente extrañado, y para Petra ese gesto fue puramente...aterrador y preocupante.

—No celebro una mierda. Hoy es mi cumpleaños por ejemplo y tampoco lo celebro.

Y, además, ¿Petra se estaba olvidando que ya la Noche Buena la habían pasado entre todos los del cuartel juntos? Ya demasiado había tenido de algunos familiares de los soldados allí, los pocos que podían estar en una pequeña celebración, en otra más no pensaba realmente involucrarse.

—¡¿Cómo es que es su cumpleaños y no nos ha dicho nada?! —la cara de la joven era un poema. Parecía que le estaba diciendo con la mirada "¿Ahora me lo viene a decir?"

Levi la miró más confuso, y por lo tanto, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué le tenía que decir que era su cumpleaños?

—¿No quiere…? —comenzó a decir la joven en voz baja hasta que enmudeció.

El mayor la miró nuevamente, esperando, casi exigiendo con la mirada, que terminara de hablar.

—¿Qué quieres, Petra?

—¿No le gustaría pasar Navidad y su cumpleaños en mi casa? A mi padre no le molestará, siempre estamos nosotros dos y si bien no hacemos algo muy grande, ni tenemos muchos recursos pero me gustaría que estuviera presente.

—¿Estás haciendo caridad?

Aquello Petra lo sintió como un golpe en el estómago.

—Para nada, Sargento. Me gusta pasar tiempo con usted.

Levi jamás entendería por qué alguien como Petra le gustaba pasar tiempo con alguien como ella.

La chica era rara. No al nivel de Hanji que era insuperable, pero al menos lo poco que había notado de ella, lo poco que la iba conociendo era...impredecible.

A veces se veía como una persona risueña y agradable, otras calma y maternal, otras desconfiada, burlesca y cínica. Y otras tantas con un temperamento fácil de estallar y casi destructivo.

Y siempre distinta con cada quién; él era en su mayoría de las veces la misma persona estuviera quién estuviera, sólo con algunos era más abierto y demostrativo. Por costumbre o por comodidad muchas veces.

El hombre de cabello negro se lo pensó unos segundos en los que sin darse cuenta Petra comenzaba a desistir de su idea de invitarle.

—Ven a ayudarme a limpiarnos y nos vamos, Petra.

Petra sonrió levemente y asintió. Al menos ese hombre seguía siendo el mismo en cualquier ocasión.

Y Levi creía que sería una buena forma de saber mejor quién era la mujer detrás del soldado, en un ambiente más cómodo y familiar. Ahí podía conocerla quizá como hija; y quizá saber si en algo le recordaba a su situación con su madre, ¿todas las familias serían iguales? ¿Habría cariño a pesar de las adversidades?

A fin de cuentas pasarla con ella al menos lograría que dejara de pensar en quién no estaba más allí con él; no pensar en su madre, en el bastardo de Kenny, o siquiera en Farlan o Isabel.

Y, casi sin darse cuenta, pensaba que Petra tenía mucho de ellos, la alegría y el temperamento de Isabel pero la dulzura y la actitud protectora de Farlan.

¿Era posible que ella le recordaba a tanta gente que era importante para él y a la vez la viera tan distintos a ellos?

Aquellos pensamientos decidió dejarlos de lado en esos momentos, ya lo comprobaría por su cuenta.

Después de todo a él también le gustaba pasar tiempo con la joven y quería conocerla mejor, saber cuáles eran sus defectos, sus miedos e incertidumbres; y quizás en un ambiente más alegre vería más matices que coloreaban su forma de ser.

¿Por qué había pensando así de esa forma, qué demonios?

Y entonces vio la sonrisa de ella mientras le ayudaba con la limpieza, pasando un poco el paño de cocina sobre la mesa, y tuvo la efímera tentación de sonreír.

Ella era como un ángel. Un ángel de la Navidad.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Realmente no sé si tiene sentido, llega el punto de que mientras escribo mi cerebro anda en otra parte, quizá insultándome (?)

Espero que aunque no me haya gustado al menos para ojos ajenos haya sido algo...agradable.


End file.
